


swearing is bad for your soul

by kagewho



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagewho/pseuds/kagewho
Summary: first impressions are important, especially when the first words you say to your soulmate are recorded on their arm. maybe getting wasted before meeting new people isn't a good idea? maybe?





	1. in which kageyama should probably get better at lying

Glancing upward at the overcast sky, Kageyama was glad he’d elected to snatch his coat off its hook before leaving his apartment. To the best of his ability, he avoided the busy swarm of people rushing around him in the early morning rush. He willed his bomber jacket collar to be higher as he resigned to pulling his beanie down over his ears in an attempt to protect his neck from the brisk wind that swirled the piles of dried, fallen leaves into disarray; sweeping them across pavements before leaving them to be trampled underfoot. A quick look at his phone told him that he had plenty of time before he had anywhere to be so he altered his path slightly, heading down a narrow back alley that was littered with discarded rubbish and smelt kind of stale. Ignoring the urge to pinch his nose against the stench because it would mean removing his glove-less hands from their shelter in his pocket, he sped through the alley until he arrived at the other end in front of a small café. Ordinarily, Kageyama would avoid frivolous expenses like coffee that cost four hundred (400) yen but he had managed to get a part-time job at this café and who would pass up a fifty percent staff discount? Not him.

His entry to the café triggered the high pitched but quiet ringing of the little bell above the door. Almost instantly, Kageyama felt warmer, enveloped by the coy atmosphere. From the low ceiling, light bulbs swung gently in the breeze caused by the door being opened, casting a soft glow throughout the room; creating dark shadows on the red chestnut tables scattered about the room. No single chair matched another as many of them having been rescued and upholstered. Long, thick, velvety, burgundy curtains currently hid the windows and outside world from the sight of anyone in the café. Paintings in a variety of weathered frames hung on every available wall space. Running along the back of the place was glass casing display all kinds of sweet delights that flowed into a countertop of the same dark wood as the table.

“Kageyama-kun? Is that you?” A familiar voice floated from the kitchen into the front of the shop. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied, shucking off his coat and heading towards the unmanned counter.

“Don’t come in unannounced like that!” the voice exclaimed, their voice gradually raising in pitch, “I could have thought you were a robber!”

“A robber?” Kageyama repeated doubtfully, he never failed to be surprised by the things that came out of this person’s mouth.

“Yes! A robber!” the person sounded mildly outraged that he was being questioned and Kageyama decided he wouldn’t ask any other questions, especially since the only reason he’d gotten this job was because the owner was a friend of his from junior high.

The brunette stepped out of the kitchen, wiping his floury hands on his stained apron. Said apron was useless, though, as there was flour all over his oversized, milky-coffee coloured jumper and black skinny jeans. 

“Kageyama, it’s my birthday tomorrow!” the boy cheered at Kageyama.

“Great, Oikawa-san,” he replied, not a drop of interest in his voice, lifting part of the counter up and sliding to the other side before turning on the coffee machine and leaning back against the side it stood on.

“Fine, whatever,” Oikawa muttered, feigning hurt, “Guess you won’t want to come to my party then.” 

At this, Kageyama’s head poked up. He had been so bored in his apartment because his flatmate was out ninety percent of the time and when he was in they tended to argue. Not to mention the fact that dropping out of college hadn’t done wonders for his life in anyway shape or form, he really was lucky his parents support his decision (and supplied him with an allowance) but he was sure that wouldn’t last long unless he started supplying results. The only reason he left his house recently was to grocery shop and that was rare because he was often unmotivated and just had it delivered. He was becoming somewhat of a hermit and hated it. So going to a party could help him out of his slump.

“A party?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow but trying -and failing- to remain nonchalant.

“Ohhhh,” Oikawa crowed, “Is someone suddenly interested in my birthday?”

“No,” Kageyama lied.

“You might want to tell your face that,” Oikawa advised.

“What?” Kageyama asked, the blank expression on his face letting on that he had no clue how terrible he was at lying.

“Doesn’t matter,” Oikawa brushed it off, returning to the previous conversation, “I don’t know if I want you to come to my party though….” He trailed off, tapping a finger against his lips and furrowing his brows,

“Please,” Kageyama muttered, not wanting to admit he needed this.

“What did you say?” Oikawa teased, “I didn’t quite hear that.” He had heard it. He knew he’d heard it. Even Kageyama knew he’d heard it, but Kageyama also knew he wasn’t going to get away with not repeating it.

“Please,” Kageyama repeated, slightly louder this time.

“Of course,” Oikawa cheered again, “But~,” he hummed, drawing out the ‘u’ sound.

Kageyama was going to interrupt but he needed this party more than he cared to admit.

“You owe me,” Oikawa finished, the ominous smile on his face causing the shorter boy to seriously reconsider his decision to attend this party. The smile converted into one of friendliness too quickly to be trustworthy, “Anyway, since you’re here, you can get started early.”

“I can’t, I have to…” Kageyama started but was interrupted,

“You have to what?” Oikawa inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
Kageyama didn’t have an answer to that question, he’d honestly planned on wandering around a supermarket before buying a sandwich and drink before leaving to lounge around and go crazy at his apartment. Seemed like a perfect afternoon, even if it was like every other afternoon and was part of a routine that was slowly driving him crazy. He just shut up and looked down, not wanting to come up with a lame excuse that Oikawa would immediately see through. 

“That’s what I thought,” Oikawa said, a tinge of pity seeping into his voice, “Take this and get wiping.”

He threw a damp cloth at his younger co-work and returned to the kitchen, expertly retying his apron strings behind his back. For all his faults, Oikawa obviously cared about his. Even if his way of showing them was relentless teasing.

Kageyama got started on the cleaning, answering a lot of slightly too personal questions about life after high school that were shouted at him from the kitchen. He refused to answer when Oikawa asked if he was a virgin and Oikawa assumed his silence meant he was one. Oikawa was correct. He had to admit though, it was nice. Not being alone and slowly going stir crazy watching a re-run of ‘Friends’ for the billionth time that day. Oikawa’s company suited him just fine, it was definitely not as bad as his roommate’s company, but he opted out of facing that debacle because it’d just anger him. 

It was a Sunday, so the café was closed but they pulled back the curtains at three (3) pm to make the words pasted to the window stand out on the store front. That was when Oikawa decided to spring some information on Kageyama, 

“I employed someone else as well, they start tomorrow,” Oikawa said, “And you’ll have to man the till while I teach them a bit about the kitchen.”

“I have to what?” Kageyama was… not socially inept but getting that way, especially with his reclusive life style at the moment.

“You know what I said, and I won’t argue about it,” Oikawa’s voice was becoming firmer, he obviously not going to budge on this decision. 

In Oikawa’s eyes, this was something Kageyama needed. While it had been ages since the pair had spoken, he wasn’t prepared to stand idly by as his friend spiralled into the dark place he was already on the precipice of. 

“Anyway,” Oikawa changed the subjected, changing the mood the way only a few could, “The party’s tonight and it’s at my house so wear something not horrible.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama exclaimed, offended by Oikawa’s implication.

“It means don’t wear what you’re wearing now,” Kageyama looked down at his white t-shirt, black joggers and trainers and the open bomber jacket, that he still hadn’t taken off, over the top of it all.

“I don’t see the problem,” 

“Oh my god, you’re hopeless. You honestly think that’s ok to wear to a party?”

“Yes?” Kageyama answered, now doubting his outfit.

“No,” Oikawa sounded exasperated, “I’m seriously concerned the next thing you’re going to tell me is that all you own is this outfit in a variety of colours?” He finished, catching sight of the boy who was reluctantly nodding his head.

He sighed, exasperated and shucked off his apron, grabbing his bag and keys and heading out the door. Noticing the other boy wasn’t following him, he turned and inclined his head out the door,

“What are you waiting for? Come on,” Oikawa sighed, heading out of the door with Kageyama trailing behind him.


	2. in which there is a sleepy kags

"These are too tight," Kageyama complained, practically waddling around the changing room after squirming into a pair of black jeans. He examined himself in the mirror that took up an entire wall of the cubical, he frowned at his reflection. These trousers didn't exactly leave much to the imagination.

"They're supposed to be tight!" Oikawa explained, "They're called skinny jeans for a reason. Come out and let me see."

"No!" Kageyama protested but he chucked the over-sized grey jumper on top of the white shirt he was already wearing, both of which had been shoved into his arms by Oikawa while they were walking around the shop, attempting to make himself decent.

While the older boy had been traipsing around; grabbing various items off shelves, Kageyama had concerned himself with avoiding the judgy gaze of the snooty sales assistants; trying not to seem too out of place, which he so desperately was. They could definitely smell his fear and were just waiting for him to drop something so they could chuck him out and ban him for life.

"Oh, relax! I shared a changing room with you for like three years," Kageyama had been attempting to relax for the past hour and he was now pondering just how much Oikawa had seen during middle school.

Nevertheless, he stepped out of the changing room, pulling the jumper so it covered the majority of his crotch area. Taking one glance at Oikawa, Kageyama immediately frowned again.

"You look good! I don't know what you're moaning about," Oikawa gushed.

"I look like you," Kageyama announced, his face displaying his annoyance. The only thing that differed between the two of them was the colour of the jumper and Kageyama's lack of shoes since he'd just changed clothes.

“Precisely!” Oikawa declared triumphantly, placing his hands on his waist. Kageyama’s expression didn’t change as the taller boy grinned at him. Sighing, Oikawa resigned to dropping his shoulders and opted for a different tact, “Wait here then.”

He sped out of sight before Kageyama could protest, not that he would have listened anyway. So, the blue-eyed boy returned to the changing room and flopped down on to the plush, black stool that sat in the corner. His phone was still jammed into the back pocket of his trousers that hung on one of the hooks on the inside of the door beside his coat and t-shirt. Folding his legs up under himself and resting an arm on his hand, Kageyama realised how exhausted he was. Since quitting volleyball about a month after dropping out of university, he had done next to nothing. This was probably the most social interaction and most physical exertion in about four (4) months; it was effecting his mind more than his body, after this excursion was over he was sure he’d pass out. 

But Kageyama’s eyelids had already began to feel heavy; he struggled to keep them open but he kind of wanted to succumb to the waves of sleep lapping at his consciousness. Having a little nap now couldn’t be bad, right? Oikawa wouldn’t mind, he wasn’t here anyway and Kageyama was sure he’d be awake by the time the brunette came back. He lolled his head against the white wall behind his head and fully closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

After calling Kageyama several times from outside of the cubical he was in, Oikawa stepped closer to knock on the door. He stopped with his hand mid-knock when he heard a noise coming from the room. Bending to press his ear to the door, he managed to identify what the noise was and immediately snapped upright. Kageyama was asleep. Oikawa checked his phone, assuring himself that he’d been gone ten minutes, tops. He huffed yet another sigh, thought this one was laced with pity. Being totally honest, Oikawa didn’t blame him. While they had been corresponding about the job, Oikawa had received several three (3) am messages from Kageyama so he knew he never had enough sleep, let alone the fact he almost never left the house. But it would probably be best to force Kageyama through an entire day so he would be exhausted and sleep at a proper time. Stepping back slightly, Oikawa hammered on the changing room door, shouting for Kageyama at the same time. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a groggy, raven-haired boy at the start of a yawn.

“Oh, sorry,” Oikawa feigned obliviousness, “Were you sleeping?”   
His voice was almost too sweet to be believable but, in his half-asleep state, Kageyama failed to notice or question it. 

“No, no,” Kageyama mumbled, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes and mind. 

“Good.” Oikawa smiled, shoving another bundle of clothes into the younger boy’s chest, “These will suit you better.”

It took a moment, but Kageyama turned around and headed back into the changing room, leaving Oikawa to shut the door behind him before returning to lean on the wall as he was earlier.

Equipped with a plain white t-shirt, dark blue -slightly less tight- jeans, a knee-length black coat, a pair of black hi-tops and a dark red beanie, Kageyama stepped out of the cubical. Admittedly, he looked good- as drowsy as he was- and Oikawa had chosen the clothes well; they suited him way better than the last outfit. 

“Well?” Oikawa asked, an expectant look on his face.

Kageyama smiled slightly, the sluggishness of sleep draining out of his actions, “Thanks.”

“Get changed so we can pay for it.” Nodding in agreement, Kageyama headed back into the changing room. 

After folding the unpurchased clothes into a neat pile and throwing his own on, he followed Oikawa while he lead the way to the checkouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this like 3/5 of the length of the last chapter and i'm sorry but I couldn't fit what I wanted to happen next into this in a way I liked. anyway I hope you enjoy.


End file.
